Henry Was Right
by Regina-Swan-Mills
Summary: From a tumblr prompt: "snow realizes emma is in love with regina and they get into an argument. bonus points: emma says it was unintentional ;)" When Snow confronts Emma about her feelings and Henry overhears, he decides to take matters into his own hands and get his moms together.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! This is my first swan queen fanfic, and it's from a prompt I got on tumblr that says: snow realizes emma is in love with regina and they get into an argument. bonus points: emma says it was unintentional ;)

I decided that I wanted to do more with the story, so it's a bit long for a little prompt ;) I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it! Actually, I hope you have more fun than I did, because I was really frustrated...

I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters. Sadly.

* * *

Emma Swan was standing at the bar, staring at Regina Mills. Longingly. Yup, she was in love with the Evil Queen. _God, how did I end up in this situation? _Emma thought to herself, while subconsciously smiling when Regina laughed at something Henry said. They had come to an agreement about sharing Henry, because Emma just couldn't say no to the mayor's request of seeing her son. While Emma not so subtly stared at Regina from across the diner, her mother was watching her from the door where she stood with David. _What is with her? _She thought. _She's been staring at Regina all evening… Maybe she's just regretting the decision to let her see Henry. No that can't be it, she's smiling too much for those kind of thoughts._ Snow kept pondering, but when she saw the look in Emma's eyes when Regina laughed again, it dawned on her. _Oh my god! Emma's in love with her!_

**XXX**

Emma was both disappointed and relieved when Snow came over and said they were gonna go home. She was disappointed because she had to stop staring at Regina, but she was relieved because it was also extremely torturing to be in love with someone who hates your guts.

When Emma and her parents got home, Henry was staying at Regina's that night, Snow called for Emma to stay when she was on her way to her bedroom.

"Emma can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked sweetly.

"Uuuh sure" Emma said, wondering what her mother wanted to talk to her about. She really just wanted to sleep right now, so she hoped it would be quick.

Snow glances at David, and sensing that she wanted him to leave, he slowly walked up the stairs.

"Sooo…" Emma said awkwardly.

Snow narrowed her eyes at Emma, before speaking.

"You're in love with Regina." She said bluntly and a little accusingly.

Emma choked on her spit, and stared wide eyed at her mother.

"Excuse me?" she squeaked, her voice several octaves higher than usual.

"You heard me Emma. You're in love with Regina."

Emma started panicking. _Oh fucking fuck, how am I gonna get out of this one? _"No I'm not, what are you insane?" she said with a nervous laugh, not being able to think of anything else to say.

"Cut it out Emma, I saw the way you were staring at her at the Diner. Trust me, I know love when I see it," Snow said sternly, not wanting to play any games right now.

"Crap" Emma muttered, not seeing any way out of this. Snow then threw her hands in the air exasperatingly, and started pacing around while half yelling at her daughter.

"I don't understand, Emma! She's evil! How can you be _in love _with her? After everything she's done to you, to Henry, to me and David and everyone else in this town! It's disturbing! Don't you get that? Or has she cast a spell on you? Oh dear lord, she's cast a spell on you! That's why you allowed her to see Henry; I knew you weren't thinking clearly when that agreement was made! That manipulative _bitch!" _she ranted.

"Wow, hold up a second" Emma said, holding her hands out defensively. She was really taken aback by her mother's outburst, and definitely by her choice of words. She never used such words.

Snow stopped pacing and looked angrily at Emma, waiting for her to speak. Emma sighed, contemplating what to say.

"Regina didn't curse me-"

"How do you know?" Snow interrupted.

"Because after I found out about my feelings for her, I realized they've kinda always been there," she said quietly. Snow's face scrunched up in disgust when Emma said 'feelings'.

"Hey, would you stop that! It's hard enough being in love with someone who hates you; I don't need your judgment right now. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed" Emma said, and turned around to leave. Snow's face softened a little bit at Emma's outburst.

"Wait Emma, please come back"

Emma reluctantly turned around and walked back to her mother, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand. Like you said, she hates you! How can you be in love with her?"

Emma sighed again. "I don't know, okay? It was completely unintentional, trust me. I'm as confused as you are, if not more! But I really wish you would stop being so angry about it, because that is the last thing I need right now! I don't expect you to understand, I mean how can you, you've always been destined to have your happy ending!" Emma half yelled, now she was the angry one.

"Hey," Snow said softly, trying to calm her daughter down, "Love in the Enchanted Forest wasn't always easy either."

Emma rolled her eyes. _You can't even compare her situation with mine. Like, at all._

"At least your feelings were always reciprocated," she sighed dejectedly.

"Ugh, okay I'll try to understand, but then you really have to explain to me, Emma!" Snow said. She really wanted to help her daughter after seeing how distressed she was about her confusing feelings, but she just couldn't get around the fact that it was _Regina _she was having those confusing feelings for.

"I don't know what to say, mom! Every time I look at her my heart flips upside down. When I see her with Henry and how happy she is with him, it makes me happy too. She's really changed, even though she's still being a bitch, she's not the evil queen anymore. I can see it in her eyes. And I know she treats me like dirt most of the time, and it makes me angry and we fight, but it's like I just forget all about it the minute she lets her walls down. Granted, she only does that when Henry is around, but that's the person I fell in love with, not the evil queen Regina. Do you understand some of this mess?" Emma said, a little surprised about her sudden opening up.

Snow looked a little surprised too, and she actually understood a little bit better.

"I think I do. I haven't seen this 'other Regina' myself, but you're my daughter, and I believe you when you say that she is in there somewhere. Even if it's buried deep. Really really deep," she added the last part as a mutter. Emma sighed a thankful sigh, and went to hug her mother.

"I don't expect you to be okay about this right now, but you don't have to worry. Nothings ever going to happen" she said sadly. Snow rubbed her back, and Emma said goodnight before going to her room. It was only eight thirty, but it had been a long and stressful day for her.

Unbeknownst to either of the women, Henry had been just outside the door, and had heard most of their conversation. He had convinced his mom to stop by so he could pick up his Gameboy and say goodnight to his other mom and grandparents, but had stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Emma say his name. His eyes widened more and more as the conversation progressed and he realized it was his mom Emma was talking about. When the conversation had ended, he stormed down the stairs and back to the car, got inside, and stayed quiet for the rest of the ride.

**XXX**

The next morning, Henry woke up early. He had been too excited to sleep any longer, after what he had learned yesterday. His birth mom was in love with his other mom, how cool was that? Of course he thought it was a little disgusting because come on, he's an eleven year old kid, and kissing is still nauseating at that age. But he saw it as an opportunity to have both his mothers at the same time, and what kid wouldn't jump at that without a second thought. So he formed a plan; get Regina to admit her feelings for Emma. Henry was a smart kid, and he knew his mother better than anyone else. He could see right through her act, and every time Emma left after an argument, he saw her true feelings in her eyes, if only for a second.

He also knew it would be hard to get his mom to admit to her feelings, even admit them to herself, because of her fear of being humiliated. He was positive that if she knew how Emma felt, she would be more likely to accept it. That's why when he came down for breakfast, the first thing he said was:

"I think Emma likes you."

Regina choked on her coffee, much like Emma had choked last night when confronted by her mother.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" she asked, after composing herself.

"Emma. She likes you." He said, a little slower just to mock her mother a bit. Regina rolled her eyes with a smile, but quickly frowned when the words sunk in.

"I highly doubt that" she said.

"So you like her too, right?" Henry said eagerly.

"I never said that!" Regina said, trying not to sound too much like she was lying. Truth was, for the past couple of months, her feelings for the blonde had grown, and she was beyond confused about it. She simply refused to accept the feelings; the sheriff would never like her back, so best just to wait for it to pass. But it didn't, and Regina found herself getting frustrated. She lashed out at Emma more, trying to push her away, hoping to push the feelings away too but without success.

Henry knew she was lying though, and had every intention to call her out on it.

"You're lying mom. Don't try to deny your feelings, it's not good for you" he said with a cheeky grin, and Regina had to laugh at that.

"Since when did you become a relationship guru?" she teased, but Henry just continued trying to convince his mother to confess her feelings.

"Come on mom, just admit it. You like Emma. You don't have to be afraid or ashamed, like I said, she likes you too!"

Regina was taken aback by how smart and wise her son sounded. But she was still not believing the whole 'Emma likes me too' thing.

"Emma doesn't like me." She said, and then quickly added "And I don't like her," with a tone that said 'end of discussion', but Henry ignored it.

"Yes she does and yes you do. But if you need proof before admitting your own feelings, fine. I heard her tell Mary Margaret last night." He said proudly, totally convinced that his mother would finally cave now. But she didn't

"Henry, it's not nice to eavesdrop on other people's conversations, and I'm sure you just misunderstood what they were talking about. Now please, let's just eat." She said, pleading with him to drop the subject.

Henry sighed in defeat, but didn't give up on his plan to get his mothers together.

"Fine. But I know you like her," he said, pointing a finger at her before turning to his food. Regina chuckled before mumbling a soft "of course do." There was no sarcasm in her voice, only wonder at how her son could read her like an open book.

Henry heard, and jumped out of his chair, a beaming grin plastered on his face. "I knew it! You like her!"

Regina rolled her eyes again.

"Isn't that what you've been telling me all morning?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes, but you just admitted it" he said, thrilled that he had finally gotten his mother to open up.

"I guess I did," she said with a small smile, "now eat your food" she added sternly, but with a smirk and a playful look in her eyes. _How he just got me to admit to my feelings is beyond me, _Regina thought.

**XXX**

After breakfast, Henry was starting part two of his plan. He was on his way back to Emma's, skipping happily down the street. He knew he had both his mothers wrapped around his pinky, so next step shouldn't be that hard.

When he came home, he skipped inside and saw Emma sitting in the sofa, cup of coffee in her hands.

"Did you just wake up? It's almost noon!" Henry said incredulously, while shaking his head at his blonde mother.

"Shut up, kid" Emma said, but smiled at him. "Come here" she gestured with her arms that she wanted a hug. Henry sat down next to her on the couch and let himself be wrapped up in her arms. After a few minutes of content silence, Henry started part two of his plan.

"You should kiss my mom"

Emma choked. Again. _Oh my freaking god, what is happening? _She thought, as she regained her breath.

Without letting her comment, Henry continued speaking.

"I know you're in love with her, I heard you last night" he said smugly.

Emma froze. "What? You weren't supposed to hear that Henry!"

"But I did. And you should kiss her."

Emma snorted. "Yeah, if I want my heart ripped out!" Henry's face fell, and Emma immediately felt bad. "I didn't mean it like that, sorry. But seriously, why should I kiss her?" _Wow, it's weird having this conversation with my son._

"Because she likes you too, she admitted it this morning. But she's too scared to do something about it."

Emma laughed. Regina scared? It was too good to be true.

"Yeah sure, kid, whatever you say" she said dismissively but with a chuckle, and turned her attention to the TV. Henry was not having it though.

"Use your superpower and see if I'm lying" he challenged her. Emma sighed, turned her head and looked Henry in the eyes.

"My mom likes you back" he said, and Emma saw the truth in his eyes. She gasped, and then didn't really know what to do with herself. Henry sighed; must he really do everything himself? His mothers clearly couldn't figure this out without his help.

"But she hates me." Emma argued, not finding this possible.

"No she doesn't" Henry sighed. He knew he had to explain, and although his mom would definitely be mad if she knew he was gonna reveal her soft and vulnerable side without her consent, it was necessary to the mission.

"She likes you. I think she might even love you. She is just confused and scared, and she thinks lashing out will help her forget her feelings. She would never admit it to you, so you have to make the first move."

Seeing that her son was still telling the truth, Emma was completely baffled. Regina was fighting with her because she didn't know how to deal with her feelings. It all made so much more sense now.

"Now, go kiss her!" he said as he pushed her off the couch. Emma looked questioningly at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go!"

Emma hesitated for another minute, but then grabbed her keys and went out the door, praying to god that Henry was right. Henry leaned back in the sofa with a smug look on his face. _Now all I have to do is wait._

**XXX**

When Emma arrived at the mayoral mansion, she hesitated a bit in her car, but decided to just go with the flow so she wouldn't back out. She got out of the car and walked into the house without knocking. She found Regina doing the dishes in the kitchen, and she looked up in surprise when she heard footsteps. Turning around, she found Emma striding towards her with a determined look on her face.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing here?" she was trying to sound cold, but the look in Emma's eyes made her shiver.

"Shut up Regina" was all Emma said, before grabbing her waist and smashing their lips together.

Regina was caught completely off guard, and tensed up for just a second before melting into the kiss. All other thoughts disappeared from her mind and her lips started moving with Emma's, and her hands snaked around her neck, pulling her in closer. Emma smirked at the reaction she got. _Henry was right._ Regina was thinking the exact same thing. _Henry was right._

Emma ran her tongue over Regina's bottom lip, and the older woman moaned into her mouth. Emma slid her tongue gently into Regina's mouth, and both women moaned at the contact. It was like nothing they had ever felt before, and they never wanted it to end. Regina's hands traveled up into Emma's hair, while Emma hoisted Regina up on the kitchen counter. Emma grabbed Regina's thigh with her right hand as she wrapped her legs around her waist, and started running her hand along the soft olive skin. She moved her mouth to Regina's neck and started sucking on her pulse point, and Regina's head rolled back while she let out a content sigh. Her hands still tangled in Emma's hair, she guided her lips back onto her own, wanting to taste more of the blonde. Tongues dancing and hands roaming, they kept kissing like there was no tomorrow. Regina gently bit down on Emma's bottom lip, and the blonde scraped her nails along Regina's thigh. They were almost out of air, and slowly pulled away from each other, but kept planting small loving kisses on each other's lips as they regained their breaths. When their heart rates were almost back to normal Emma kissed Regina's soft swollen lips one last time, before resting her forehead against hers. They looked into each other's eyes for a while, until Regina broke the silence.

"I'm guessing you talked to Henry."

"Yup," Emma said with a laugh, and Regina joined in. "Remind me to thank him later" she said, before lifting Regina off of the kitchen counter and started carrying her towards the sofa. Regina let out a squeal and a laugh before Emma threw her down on the couch and crawled on top of her, attaching their lips once again.

**XXX**

On the other end of town, and impatient 11 year old boy was sitting in front of the TV, waiting for his moms to come back and thank him for bringing them together. It had been almost an hour since Emma left, and he was starting to get concerned, so he decided to walk to the mayoral mansion to see what was going on.

When he got there, the front door was still open. Cocking an eyebrow, he stepped into the house. At first everything seemed quiet, but then he heard a faint giggling sound from the living room.

_Yes! _He thought. _I did it! It worked, they're together!_

He walked to the living room expecting to see his mothers hugging or talking. At least that's what he assumed you would do after you finish kissing when you get together. What he was not expecting to see, was his brunette mother straddling his other mother while they were making out aggressively on the couch.

"Seriously?!" he exclaimed loudly, when he saw then.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Emma cursed as they jumped away from each other in surprise. "Language, Emma" Regina reminded her, but it wasn't as menacing as before, and the use of her first name softened it a lot.

Henry was standing with his hands on his hips and glared at his mothers, who looked at him sheepishly.

"It's been over an hour, and you're not done yet? Are you trying to traumatize me?!"

Regina looked apologetically at Henry, but Emma sported a huge beaming smile.

"You signed up for this yourself when you decided to meddle in our love lives, kid. So you better get used to it, because your mom is smoking hot and I'm not gonna be able to keep my hands off of her." She winked at Regina who blushed.

"Eeew!" Henry complained. "I'm going back to my room now. Please don't be too loud." His face scrunched up in disgust as he practically fled the room. He was thrilled that his moms had finally gotten together and that they could all be a family, but this particular part of the deal was one he definitely did not want to see, hear or think about.

"Can't promise anything, kid!" Emma yelled after him, and he heard a faint slapping sound.

"Emma!" Regina said incredulously.

"Sorry" Emma replied with a cheeky grin, before slowly moving towards Regina.

"Now, where were we?" she said with a smirk, before throwing herself on top of Regina, making the other woman squeal in surprise, before attaching their lips once more. Upstairs, Henry was seriously considering just going back to his grandparent's apartment.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you thought! I'm not sure if I wanna leave this here, or continue it, so let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas as to what could happen next :) Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! So I got a lot of awesome reviews, favorites and follows! Thank you all so much! It makes me so happy to know that you enjoy my story. A couple of you asked me to continue, so here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy my dears!

I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters from the show.

* * *

Henry was glad that his mothers had kept relatively quiet. Other than the occasional loud moan, he was spared any further trauma, even though he was still haunted by what he had seen when he stepped into the house. It had been almost thirty minutes since the last sound he heard, so he sneaked slowly down the stairs - prepared to run if necessary - to see what they were doing. Fortunately they were just sitting on the couch, arms around each other, and talking. _Finally! _Henry thought, relieved that he didn't have to worry about witnessing any _adult games _as his mom once called it when he was younger and accidentally saw a movie with a sex scene.

It looked like an intimate and vulnerable conversation, so Henry tip toed back to his room, not wanting to disturb the moment.

**XXX**

"Sooo…" Emma drawled out, not really sure what to say. They had been making out forever, and now it was finally time for the talking part, but she had no idea how to come about it.

"What- what did Henry tell you?" Regina asked timidly, a little afraid that he had revealed too much about her and made her sound weak.

"He told me that you like me and that I should kiss you," Emma started, but Regina knew there was more, so Emma continued.

"And when I said that it was impossible for you to like me, he told me about how you fight with me because you are scared and don't know how to deal with your feelings."

Regina sighed. She didn't like people to know about her vulnerable side, and even though she knew that she had to open up to Emma if she wanted to be with her, it was still hard to do when you've spent decades trying your hardest to lock up your feelings so nobody could see them.

"Oh." Was all she said, as her eyes showed her walls building up slowly.

"Come on, Regina. Don't do that," Emma said, as she reached out to touch Regina's hand. The other woman eyed their hands, trying to get up the courage to open up, but finding it too difficult.

"Do what, Miss Swan?" she asked, finding it way too easy to slip on her usual mask and hide her insecurities.

"That! You're building up your walls again; I can see it in your eyes. Please, I know it's hard for you, but please let me in. You can trust me. I will never judge you because of what you feel. I can even go first and tell you about my insecurities, if it will make you feel better?" Emma tried hopefully, prepared to do anything to get the other woman to talk to her. When Regina didn't say anything, Emma started talking again.

"I'm scared too, you know. Scared of what my parents will say, scared of what everyone will say. I find it hard to understand my feelings for you sometimes, but I know that they're there and they're strong, and honestly? That scares the crap out of me too! I have never felt for anyone the way I feel for you, Regina, and it's freaking me out but also making me happy, and I'm still trying to figure out how that can be. But I know that if you'll just let me in, we can figure all this out together, so please," she paused until Regina finally looked her in the eyes, "just talk to me."

After hearing Emma confess such intimate details about her feelings and insecurities, Regina knew that she could trust the woman, so she decided to just force the words out of her, hoping it would get easier as she progressed.

"Henry was right," she started out quietly. "I… I am scared. My mother always told me that love is weakness, and I guess she brainwashed me enough to believe it. And I want to let it go, but it's hard. When I'm around you, my feelings go crazy and I can hear my mother's voice in my head. And no matter how hard I try to push my feelings away, they won't go and it frustrates me. I've never been good at loving anyone, so I find it easier to just slip on my mask and bury the real me. But I'm tired of fighting myself. I- I want to try this, us. I wanna be better, and I wanna learn to love again. With you." She added the last part with a smile, even though there were tears in her eyes by now.

Emma was thrilled that Regina had opened up to her so much, and when she saw the tears in her eyes, she pulled the woman close and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Thank you" she murmured.

"For what?"

"For trusting me. I know it's hard for you, but I've never been too good at loving either, so we're gonna try and get better at it together okay?" Emma said, resting her forehead on Regina's.

"Okay" Regina whispered before pulling Emma into a kiss.

Regina was happy that she had found the strength to reveal herself emotionally. It still baffled her that it was to Emma Swan of all people, but she found that she really didn't care anymore. Her mother's words lost their power over her as she felt herself growing more confident about her feelings after hearing Emma's comforting and reassuring words. It felt good to know that there was someone who would listen and understand, and she hadn't had that since Daniel. She was finally beginning to think that she could really be happy again.

After breaking their kiss, Emma spoke up. "So we're really doing this?" Regina smiled. "Yes, I think we are."

"And you're gonna try to be nice to me instead of fighting?" Emma teased.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes Emma, I'll be nice. I don't feel like I have to be ashamed of my feelings anymore, thanks to you. So no reason to fight… Unless you do something to really piss me off" she added with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood from the heavy emotional subjects they had been discussing. Emma laughed and made a mental note to try and not piss Regina off. At least not too much, because they could probably need a little fight now and then. It would make for great make up sex, plus keep their relationship from getting boring. Although Emma doubted that was ever gonna happen.

Suddenly, a thought crossed Emma's mind.

"How are we gonna come out?"

Regina frowned. "I have absolutely no idea. How about we worry about that later, and just enjoy this moment? We could call Henry down and have some family time?" She suggested, and a big smile settled itself on Emma's face.

"I would love that!"

**XXX**

Snow had gone out that morning before Emma had woken up, but when she got back around one o'clock, both the blonde and her son was missing. She thought that maybe they'd just gone out too, but when they weren't home by six, she started to get a little worried. Emma didn't pick up her phone either, so she decided to search the town for them.

She looked everywhere. The diner, the park, the school, the library, even Mr. Gold's shop, but they were nowhere to be found. The only place she hadn't looked yet was the beach. Storybrooke had a small beach near the outskirts of town, but there were hardly ever any people there, because the water was cold and the beach was filled with stones instead of soft sand.

Snow walked along the beach for almost ten minutes, but didn't find them. She was about to turn back and head home, when she heard a loud laugh. It sounded exactly like Emma's, but she couldn't see her anywhere. The laugh came from the direction of some trees at the end of the beach, but Snow knew that the only thing over on the other side was the town line. Granted, she'd never been on the other side of the trees, but that's just what she'd been told.

She decided that there was a first time for everything, and walked through the little patch of forest before coming out on the other side.

What she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. Henry was running around with a kite, while Emma and Regina were cuddled up on a blanket, and the town line apparently wasn't for another half a mile or something. Emma had her legs swung over Regina's, and her arms wrapped around her waist while her head rested on the older woman's shoulder. They were laughing and talking, and then Emma leaned up to plant a kiss on Regina's lips.

"Seriously?!"

Emma jumped from her spot, and looked up with a horrified expression.

"Holy mother of fuck, not again!" she exclaimed, hand over her heart as she tried to calm herself down. Regina looked amused at Emma, before giving Snow a sheepish smile.

"What's going on here?" Snow asked with narrowed eyes.

Emma had no idea how to handle this situation.

"Uuuh…" she leaned over to Regina and whispered, "we really should have discussed how to come out."

"Let me handle this, dear" Regina said, and stood up to walk towards Snow.

"You see, Miss Blanchard, we're just having some family time with Henry" she smiled as sincerely as she could. She still held a little resentment towards the woman, but she was trying to forgive, after all Snow White had given her Emma, and if they were gonna be together, she would have to get along with her parents.

"But you were kissing" Snow pressed on, still having that "I'm not amused' look on her face. Regina rubbed her neck, thinking of how to break the news of her and Emma dating. Emma had walked up behind Regina and taken her hand, and Henry was watching from behind.

"Well… I'm kind of in love with your daughter."

Both Snow and Emma gasped, and Regina looked at the ground. Snow gasped because she was surprised and shocked at the fact that Regina _was_ _in love with her daughter_, and Emma gasped because Regina just flat out told Snow, without being 'evil' about it. Snow recovered from the shock a few seconds later and started sputtering.

"But- How- Emma you said- never gonna happen- but you- kissing- in love?"

Emma nodded, and lifted up their intertwined fingers for her mother to see. Snow took a few more moments to recollect herself, and then she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"So you two are gonna be together from now on?" she asked. Emma and Regina nodded their heads.

"And you're set on this? There's not a chance you will change your minds?"

Emma and Regina shook their heads this time. Snow sighed. "Okay. I guess I'll just have to get used to it then."

Emma smiled big. "What, no angry rant this time?"

"No. I just want you to be happy, Emma. The way you talked about Regina and your feelings for her yesterday, I knew you really loved her. And just now, you looked really happy, you too Regina. It's actually nice to see you smile for a change. And being happy is all I want for you Emma. It's gonna take some time to get used to this, though. But I'm willing to try," she looked over at Regina, "I really did love you once, before you turned evil. I guess, now that you're better, Emma could do a lot worse."

Regina smiled thankfully, knowing that the statement was a peace offering. And then she surprised not only Snow and Emma, but also herself, by walking forward and hugging the woman. She pulled back quickly. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I guess Emma is really affecting me in the whole 'nice department'. But thank you." She said, as she walked back over to Emma.

Snow smiled at them, before saying that she was gonna head back to town. They said goodbye, and the couple went back to the blanket while Henry continued flying his kite.

"I'm proud of you" Emma whispered in Regina's hair.

Regina looked up, it was now her turn being cuddled in Emma's embrace. "For what?"

"For being so nice to my mom. I know it must have been a little difficult for you, but I'm really glad you're making peace with her."

Regina smiled. "Yeah, me too. I really want to be good again, and just being with you is making it so much easier."

She leaned up and planted a kiss on Emma's lips before turning back to look at Henry running around. They stayed like that for a couple more minutes, until Henry came running to them and threw himself into their embrace.

"I like this. I finally have both my moms," he said and cuddled more into Regina. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his head. She was so happy that Henry had forgiven her and had started loving her again.

"Me too, Henry." She said.

"Are we all gonna be a family now?" he asked innocently while glancing up at them with hopeful eyes. Emma looked down at Regina and saw the smile on her face and the gentle, loving look in her eyes.

"Yes we are, kid. We're gonna be a family."

* * *

So, please leave a review and tell me what you think! And if you want me to continue, please let me know what you want to happen, because honestly? The only reason I got this chapter up so fast was because some of you told me what you wanted. So if you want another chapter, tell me your ideas!

I love you all, you are awesome!


End file.
